1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a configuration of multiple light emitting diode (LED) modules, each having a plurality of LED semiconductor bodies and a carrier with a first main area, a second main area, and at least one semiconductor layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
LED modules are disclosed for example in IEICE Trans. Electron., Vol. E80-C, No. 2, February 1997, which describes an LED module having a silicon substrate, which has a plurality of etched depressions with an LED chip disposed in each of the depressions. In this case, the inclined walls of the depressions serve as a reflector for emitted radiation.
LED modules having small dimensions and a high luminance are required for many applications. These modules are suitable in particular as a semiconductor light source in conjunction with imaging optical systems such as projectors, for example.
It is possible to achieve an increase in the luminance of an LED module in principle by increasing the packing density of the individual luminous bodies, the optical output power at the same time being maintained or increased.
In the context of advancing miniaturization, one problem consists in dissipating the electrical heat generation arising in an ever-diminishing space.